earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Greta Hayes 1
Characters * Heretic * Greta Hayes Location * Ivy University, Ivy Town, RI * March 12th 2017, 1705 Local Time VOX Archive * Greta Hayes: slapping shut, dry chuckle Way too much studying, girly. You need a nap... or a life.giggle * Heretic: opens, footsteps, lightbulbs flickering, lightbulbs humming Dr. Palmer? * Greta Hayes: scream Who are y-? * Heretic: Shh. footsteps I'm not here to hurt you... Don't be afraid. * Greta Hayes: I'm not afraid. * Heretic: Most people are. * Greta Hayes: I'm not most people. Dr. Palmer is, uh, well he's not here right now. * Heretic: scoff So be it. footsteps * Greta Hayes: Wait. Joseph! * Heretic: Do I know you? footsteps How do you know my name? * Greta Hayes: You're Joseph Kane. you're a member of the Outsiders... Maybe I can help you. I want to help you. * Heretic: If I were you, I'd be very careful with what you say next. I am having a lucid moment right now, so you would not know it to look at me, but... I am dangerous! I am a slave to this armor I wear. It wracks my mind, my body, and even my soul. Magic has failed to find a way to free me of this curse, so now I turn to science... but I am afraid I may have missed my window without Palmer. * Greta Hayes: I am one of his students... Maybe I can help you? Are you saying you cannot take it off? * Heretic: No, I can. releasing, metallic clatter It is just armor in that regard, but there is an unseen property at work. An other-worldly calling that beckons me to return my flesh to it... One I cannot deny. growl, shout Even now... It demands chaos, blood-letting, and pain. I could snap at any- * Greta Hayes: chuckle Yeah, yeah. That's nice, pal. You talk tough and all, but tone it down, okay? Your hand... May I see it? Thank you... Interesting, this does not look magical at all... Well, not entirely. * Heretic: Of course it's magical! This is the Suit of Sorrows, a relic of the League of Assassins, fashioned by the hand of the great- scoff What would you know of magic anyway? * Greta Hayes: clatter I cannot be certain without some metallurgical analysis, but my best guess is that's Nth- * Heretic: Shh... You hear? clatter, belts clinching Apologies, doctor. I will find you later but for now, I must go! footsteps, door closes, distant shout, distant sword clashing, distant shout, distant window shattering * Greta Hayes: An assassin bound to the whims of cursed armor on the loose... in my city? beep Hey, Ryan? We got trouble. I need you and Doris to track my signal. I'm following it. TTFN. I'm going misty. hiss Trivia and Notes * Debut of Greta Hayes. * This VOX Box is a remastered version of the VOX from Oracle Files: Violeta Campos 1 due to the character of Violeta Campos retiring from Earth-27. Links and References * Oracle Files: Greta Hayes (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Greta Hayes/Appearances Category:Ivy University/Appearances Category:Ivy Town/Appearances